


Within the Darkness

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: Set after "Time and punishment": An unpleasant encounter with Negaduck makes Gosalyn let out everything she had buried since her terrifying encounter in the future and with that monster that used to be her dad. Warm/Fluff.





	Within the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Shade: Here I bring a piece full of fluff and of course, it couldn't be from another series than this one. I had to do it, dammit! uwu
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Darkwing Duck is creation of Tad Stones and Disney.

The night wasn't quiet. No, it _never _was quiet for Drake Mallard. At any _time_, in any _place_, something evil is happening... For something is usually been said that crime never sleeps. But it was _more _than the usual night patrol that was making Darkwing _twisting _in the depths of his being.

It had been _more _than five minutes that she _must _have returned home! She _had promised _that she would be there at exactly 7 o'clock, and now the clock hands marked _one more _minute late...! And without a doubt, another day to her current punishment. Snorting annoyed and ranting against his disobedient daughter, Drake rose from the armchair to go to the _unwanted _territory of the Muddlefoot's house, where Gosalyn had stayed to do a science project with Honker for school, in order to drag her back to home and _gave _her the scolding of her life. He knocked on the door several times, with his arms crossed, and tapping with one foot, looking with a stern expression the clueless one of his neighbor, who opened the door with a smile from ear to ear and a bottle in his hand.

"Drakester! Nice to see you _again_! Would you like a beer?"

"_Not _now, Herb," Drake replied sharply. "I came to look for Gosalyn. She was supposed to be back home seven minutes ago." Suddenly, Mr. Muddlefoot laughed. "What?"

"Wow, a _Deja Vu_! It was exactly ten minutes ago that you had come for her! And the poor girl fell asleep immediately as soon as you hold her. You said you were in a hurry to leave and left in a giant black truck with friends of yours to the tower of St. Canard..." Drake's face was _pure _dismay while, inside, his soul collapsed on his feet, while Mr. Muddlefoot, _completely _oblivious to the horror of the duck, kept talking, showing him a backpack. "...Oh yes, she forgot her backpack, I suppose you came for..." But in that moment Mr. Mallard snatched Gosalyn's backpack with his face contorted with rage and then ran to his house and slammed the door. "..._that_. Ah, well: He _must _be in a hurry."

**...**

"Let go of me! Let me go! I had to be home _twenty _minutes ago!"

"Ah, _why _the rush, sweetie? We're just _started _to have fun!"

"It _won't _be fun for me when he arrives! I couldn't stand another month grounded!"

"Then with _more _reason you must join me, my dear Gos!" Negaduck exclaimed, holding Gosalyn's chin with unusual delicacy... Despite having her tightly bound by hands and feet to prevent the energetic little girl from trying to escape _or _kicking him. "_With _me, _any _bad action that you do will be rewarded, never reprimanded! We would be an unstoppable, indestructible duo! We have a _lot _in common, my dear!"

"Agh, even if that's true, I would never join you!" Gosalyn replied, writhing between the tight ropes, in vain. "I don't need another dad than...!"

_"...I am the terror that flaps at night...!"_

"..._Finally_, he was delaying." Negaduck muttered with a wry smile. Darkwing Duck's voice was heard at an inaccurate point on the roof of the dark tower of St. Canard, while the duckling looked frantically everywhere, trying to locate him. Then, a volute of smoke materialized in front of them.

_"...I am the virus that fills your computer with unwanted ads! I am...!"_

"Blah blah, Darkwing Duck, blah blah." Negaduck scoffed to the bright white eyes behind the smoke. "Can you show now to attack me with your ridiculous gas gun and...?" But then he backed away. "What the fuck...?!"

"Saying _bad words_ in front of my daughter? Now I have a _good _reason to use this," Darkwing Duck replied, brandishing his weapon in front of his evil twin, which _now _had a small ballistic missile sticking out of it, pointing it straight at his face... Gosalyn was petrified, breathing stony, without taking her eyes off the terrifying missile... She _still dreamed _of it, she could still _see _that same weapon _pointed _directly at her face, while her father, cornering her against the wall, was telling her that she was a bad egg... Could it be that the plan to return to her true time had _failed_? Was her dear father going to _become _a strict and manic monster _after all_? She had never felt so much fear, so much, that she couldn't help trying to step back, while, beside her, Negaduck also backed away, shouting:

"You're crazy, Darkwing! _Crazy!_ Do you want to make us all explode?!"

"Some say there are things that _can _drive you crazy," Darkwing replied, still pointing at him. "Give me Gosalyn and it's all over." Grimacing, the evil twin moved away and pulling something out of his pocket, he threw it into the air, transforming into a giant kite, which he grabbed.

"I _won't _play with lunatics. Call me when you're in a better mood. We'll see each other _again_, Darkwing!" And then, Negaduck threw himself into the void, then he flew again on the roofs of the surrounding buildings, losing himself in the distance of the night. Darkwing Duck watched him go away... And then he raised the gas gun towards him. Gosalyn, still tied up, couldn't help shouting:

"Dad, _no_!" But the missile had been fired towards the giant comet and exploded in the air. But to the surprise of the duckling it was... "Fireworks?"

"What a good idea it was to use this. Ohoho! It will _surely _shake the hearts of my enemies like never before!" Darkwing said to himself enthusiastically, while in the air Negaduck was cursing with rage under the rain of colored sparks. Then, the attention of the palmiped vigilant focused on the small hostage, still lying on the ground. "And as for you..."

"I _didn't _want, dad, I wanted to warn Mr. Muddlefoot that he wasn't you but Negaduck made me aspire to something that made me sleepy, I didn't want to disobey you, I had finished doing the homework, I swear, I swear to you for my life , please, I _promise _you that I will clean my room and wash the dishes, take out the trash, get better grades and..."

But Darkwing Duck silenced her by surrounding her in a warm and deep hug after kneeling in front of her. Gosalyn began to tremble in his arms, burying her head in his chest, trying not to break into tears. Gosh, she had felt everything so real and so terribly similar, that for a moment she had believed that it was Darkwarrior himself who had captured her in his claws... But _no_. It _was _Darkwing. It _was _Drake. It _was _his father.

"You're safe, sweetheart," Darkwing murmured, still holding the little girl's head against his chest with one hand while with the other was loosening the knots of the ropes, achieving it after a couple of minutes. Gosalyn took a step back and rubbed her numb arms, looking self-conscious at her father. He apparently noticed the restlessness expressed in his daughter's face, because when he got up, he added. "Let's go." then he took out his flying hook and fired at an unknown point, then took Gosalyn with his free arm, pressing her against him. "Hold on tight, Gos."

She did so, surrounding the masked vigilant's neck with both little arms, and then felt the familiar emptiness in her stomach when they threw themselves into the void and then traced back to the direction the flying hook had marked. Throughout that time, Gosalyn felt strange, as if she was unable to see Darkwing's face, believing that she wouldn't see his blue eyes but red as infernal embers. No, no... She didn't want that, she didn't want his father to become to Darkwarrior, _never_, _never_... She hugged him harder, closing her eyes, starting to shiver again... Then they were rising up, reaching the roof of a building... But it wasn't their house, it was... The church of St. Canard? It must be without a doubt, as it was one of the only buildings with those awful stone gargoyles. Darkwing Duck had landed on the roof and then removed the hook from the mouth of a gargoyle, and finally sat on the floor, with his back to the ugly gargoyle, still holding Gosalyn against him, which was abnormally still. And _quiet_.

"Gos?" She heard him call her, but she didn't move. She couldn't, she dared not look him in the face, but she didn't stop hugging him either. "Gosalyn" And then she felt that he was holding her by the shoulders to make her look at him, still sitting on his lap. Under his mask he had a worried and hurt expression. "We _need _to talk." The little duckling bit her lip, nodding. "You have been avoiding me for two weeks, you have a strange expression when you see me, and I don't understand that reaction when I was unleashing you... Look, if this is because the punishment for a month, understand that it was because..."

"It's _not _the punishment, dad," Gosalyn replied in a broken voice, because she was trying to repress the urge to cry. "It's... _another _thing..." At the sign of the first tears peeking out of her eyelids, these were immediately wiped gently by Darkwing's gloved fingers.

"Something happened? What did you...?" Then he understood everything: It was exactly two weeks before, when she disobeyed him, and she had left in the TimeTop with Megavolt and Quackerjack. Although it was for _only _five minutes, _something _must have happened... And when he had asked where they had gone, the girl had been petrified in his embrace, refusing to answer. And now... He finished drying the girl's tears and spoke to her in the softest tone he could, while making it clear that it was an order: "Gosalyn, tell me _what _you _saw _in the TimeTop."

Gosalyn hesitated. She had come to think that it would be best to forget it and pretend that nothing had happened, but the image of that missile in his gas gun had brought back to the light those buried terrors. But... She knew that for that reason she must _tell _him, she must let him _know_, in order to avoid that terrible future ruled by his father's madness... Caused by her fault.

"We arrived in Saint Canard, but a different Saint Canard, twenty years in the future, where everything was terrible... terrible by you." Darkwing blinked and looked at her incredulously, but remained silent, urging her to continue. "You had believed that I had escaped and... You had broken completely. You had lost your reason for being, your reason for fighting crime... Until one day you saved a girl who looked like me. That didn't it broke you, it drove you crazy: Not only did you defeat your enemies in a bloodthirsty way, but you seized the entire city, punishing any infraction, establishing a universal curfew at eight of the night."

"Hey, that _doesn't _sound so bad," Darkwing said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Then he fell silent when he saw his daughter's annoying expression. "Sorry, go on."

"You were so happy to see me, you even wanted me as your sidekick! ...But you had become so cold and cruel, you came to say that you wanted to use TimeTop to not only preserve your existence, but you would change the laws of evolution and make whoever stands up in a bad mood would be punished with death."

"_Okaaay_, that's a bit of an exaggeration, even _I _would be put to punished to death for that," he snorted arching his eyebrows.

"Also... When you targeted me with the missile, you said I didn't clean my room or wash the dishes... You said I am a _bad egg_" Gosalyn continued, again trying to suppress the crying. Seeing that Darkwing was bringing his hands to her face again, Gosalyn buried her face in his chest, drowning her sobs that began to burst. "I don't want you to become like _that_! I don't want you to _become _Darkwarrior Duck, ever...! I want you to always be the Darkwing Duck that I love so much, the one that I know! I promise I'll never leave, so you _won't _become that monster! _Please...!_" Instantly she felt her father's warm arms surrounding her small frame and squeezing her more tightly to his chest, as if he never wanted to let her go, or most likely, merge into a single being.

"Oh, Gos," he murmured, still cradling the little girl against him, rubbing soft circles on her little back. "I will never become that poor copy of Darkwing, but at the same time I want to make it clear to you how much you mean to me. And it's true what I told you that night, that if something happens to you... I _don't _know what I'd do." he whispered sliding his fingers affectionately down her cheek, causing the girl to close her eyes, savoring his warmth. "And that's _not _true that you're a bad egg: You are Gosalyn. _My _Gosalyn."

"I know, and I _always _will be your Gosalyn," she replied proudly, trying to encompass her father's face with her little hands, trying to feel him more. "And _nothing _will happen to me because I have the best hero always taking care of me, with and without the mask... I love you, dad."

"And I love you too, my little girl blue," the vigilante duck muttered kissing the girl's forehead and wet cheeks. "So much, but _so _much..." He kept muttering between kisses, ignoring Gosalyn's slight protests that everything was too cheesy, although she was enjoying it as much as he was that moment.

"Dad..."

"Yes?"

"Talking about my punishment..."

"No, miss. A month _is _a month. I'm not going to cancel it," he replied in a serious tone, but still covering her face with kisses and caressing the feathers of her cheeks with his beak. The girl sighed.

"Well, I had to try," she finally said, kissing his cheek and then laying her head on his chest once more, feeling the powerful beating of his heart, impossible to compare with her little heart... but, at that moment, being so close like that, they were beating as if they were _one_. She smiled, knowing that, thanks to this, Darkwarrior Duck was never going to exist.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it, this was spinning my head all this week! Their bond is so beautiful! *Sobs*
> 
> You might see me in this fandom again, so I'll fly away. Chao!
> 
> PD: I know, I know... Darkwarrior Duck still exists according to the comics, but let's not ruin this cute moment for Drake and Gosalyn, okay? :3


End file.
